


Hydra king Steve loves prince Tony

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cute Tony Stark, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Hydra Steve Rogers, Inaccurate historical events, M/M, Obssessed steve, Possessive Steve, Prince Tony - Freeform, Prince Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve loves Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, king steve, sex in public, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: The Hydra king, Steve Rogers finally captures his beautiful prince... Tony starkOr-------------Tony was free now...free from his father, from his people and from pain...but would he ever be free from Steve?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Loki
Comments: 118
Kudos: 533





	1. King Steve finally has Prince Tony

"Steve please..." he whispered through thick fingers that traced his face. "Husshhh...my Love" Steve whispered as he carefully placed Tony on his lap. "But Steve...there are innocent people there...children..." Tony begun as he clutched at the muscular shoulder. "They did not seem all that innocent when they all spat at you." A growl rumbled from the Hydra King's chest. "Th-they didn't know any better...Steve.." the prince pleaded as he wrapped his slender arms around the hydra kings neck. Showing as much submission as he could, The larger man only smiled and shook his head at the beautiful prince. "They don't deserve your mercy Tony.. they never did!" He growled angrily before he kissed the other's nose and leaned on his head. screams could be heard as the city Tony once knew burned to ashes. Weil's and screams from men, women and even children echoed out to where Steve and Tony were settled

Tears trailed down the smaller man's face as he tried to burry his face into the large chest that belonged to the one responsible for destroying his whole Kingdome. "They were so eager to dispose of you..to trade you...your own father doesn't deserve you...but don't worry my love..i wont ever let anyone treat you like that again.."Steve assured a shivering Tony and held him tight. "You will be my queen..i will take care of you...that i promise" he breath as he stroked the Prince's ruffled hair. Tony turned his head to face him. Dried blood covered his left cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful" he smiled and leaned down to kiss trembling lips, Tony inhaled as he felt Steve's lips on his. a small whine escaped him when he felt the Kings wet tongue play at his bottom lips, biting and licking him now. he shivered but slowly opened his mouth to allow Steve's tongue access. he moaned when the other didn't hesitate to explore his mouth. he received a tight squeeze in his ass and moaned louder. The kiss went on for a while before Steve pulled away, a trail of saliva connected to both their mouths. Steve smiled triumphantly as he held his new queen tight and held his free hand up to signal his men to finally return home.

Tony was free now..free from the hurt of his own father, free from the pain that he suffered from his own people, free to be his...and he would keep it that way..and he swore no one would free Tony from him.


	2. Meet the Asgardian Prince’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be told in Thor and Loki's point of view for now..since a lot of my Stories haven't had the chance to have these two i wanted to give them a lil intro here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of you wished for more of this story i am happy to announce im making this into a multi chap! This second chap will be short but next one will be longer i promise i just felt like a little character introduction should be in order for this one..

Thor, hummed happily as he stretched a muscular arm behind slender shoulders, Playing with a few dark locks as he stared outside of his white and gold carriage. He was a prince from the kingdom of Asgard, Ruled by his wise and honorable father, King Odin. He had just heard of his friend's victorious battle against the Ruthless King Howard, even taking the mad King's only son Prince Anthony after the war was over. It came as no surprise to anyone that the only one who could have defeated the Mad king of Stark was another Mad one..and King Steven was indeed Mad when it came to the Stark Prince. 

Thor had heard stories of the Stark prince from his dear friend, Stories of how beautiful and breath taking the man was that the first time Steve had layd eye's on him, he had thought he had died and went to heaven, how the prince was kind and fair to his servant's and bore no hatred for those who have wronged him..even his own father who had never treated him as a son. Thor had always been curious of the Prince who had captivated his Friends heart , so the moment he had heard of the news from his people he right away sent for one of his messengers to inform the king of his visit as he wanted to finally meet the soon to be Queen of Hydra.

"How long until we get there again?" His beloved companion asked as he turned his head around to face him. Thor smiled at the beautiful man setting next to him. "Not long Loki my love...this evening perhaps, we shall arrive there..and the king will surely have a feast for us after our arrival" 

Loki, the darker haired prince simply nodded as Thor eyed him lovingly while pressing soft kisses on the back of his hand. While one of his hands sneaked in to wrap around the back of the other's neck. Loki leaned into it as the blonds kiss began to travel. " You think we would get along with the Stark Prince?" He asked as the blonds lips settled on his neck. "Yes... of course.." Thor replied yet not quite focus on the subject as he continued to bite and suck at the delicate skin. 

Loki shivered as he bit his lips, trying to focus on what was in his mind at the moment. "is it safe though...i mean.." he said through lidded eyes as he tried to move away from the other Prince's touch. Thor furrowed his eyebrows at that before answering with assurance and then asking why? Loki pouted a bit, which earned him a quick kiss on his neck. "Just that i have heard that the king can be very...." Loki trailed as he tried to think of a word that didn't disrespect the Hydra king. Especially in font of Thor who was very close to said king. " Protective..." he finished.

Thor nodded in agreement "As i am protective of you...we all tend to be with the people we love" he said with tender blue eye's. "He ripped an arm off of one of his men for placing it on the Stark Prince's back..." Loki reminded him with a look. "Well...yes...he might be a bit more harsh than most of us..." Thor trailed, " but he means well...and we will do our best to pay our respects to him and his future Queen.." he finished with a smile. Loki stared at him for a bit before leaning close with a small sigh.

"I am very happy to have you be the one to have captured me from my kingdom then..." Loki whispered as he felt Thor's hands start to Caresse his waist. "As am i..." Thor hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be alot longer...but for some reason this part kept telling me to be on it's own. Hence another short chapter...i apologize..but! The rest of this is haftway through which will probably be posted within the week! Give or take two days tops! And I'll be sure to post it right away! I hope you guy's are still interested...i promise this next chapter will be longer and more Tony and Steve!


	3. Forced love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what?? Screw it I've made you guy's wait too long for the second chapter so here it is now...the third one a day after posting the second one! Lol..enjoyyyy

The two royal guards who stood on opposite side's of the Throne room's door, glanced at each other with silent knowing looks as groans and muffled moans escaped through the slightly opened door. The king made sure for all the kingdom to hear of the Prince's pleasures coming from him. As he let the guards open up all the windows in the throne room before he ordered them to step outside and leave the Doors slightly open.

Loud slapping noises echoed out into the hallway as small sobs grew into wanton groans and moans. It was hard not to get a hard on when the Prince's seductive voice filled the hall, and the smell of hot messy sex drifting off into the air that they breathed. The two Guards simply stood in silence as they cursed the king for giving them unwanted hard-ons. 

Tony moaned in absolute pleasure as Steve jabbed into him with as much force as gravity would let him, bucking his hips faster and harsher into the mewling Prince. Sweat and pre-cum dripping off them as he continued his assault on the brunette's poor hole that had pre-cum already leaking out of it. Tony gasped as Steve pinched his erect nipples, playing with them as he trailed his tongue on the side of Tony's neck below his golden collar. "You like that sweety?" Steve asked as he bucked his hips up once more into the trembling brunette.  
Tony could only nod as he shut his eye's. a Harsh pinch on one of his nipples made him jolt and moan out a sloppy 'yes' before being fucked roughly on the King's lap. " do you love it when i take you Tony? Do you..Fuck...love me.." the blond asked as he trailed his hand down to wrap around the Prince's neglected dick. "Y-yes...Stev–ahhh!!!...yeesss...i love you..." Tony moaned as he felt his release grew near.

Steve grinned at that, tightening his grip on the trembling dick. "Do you love me enough to bend down for me in front of the whole kingdom?"a small choke escaped the Prince as he sobbed knowing very well Steve already knew the answer to that was still a no.

He could only shake his head as tears trailed down his face. If he were to bend down for the King he would lose his title as Stark Prince. Even though Hydra had burned his Kingdom to ashes, he was still a Stark..he didn't know if any of his people had Survived the battle. But he didn't think they would want to know that the only remaining heir of the Stark legacy had bowed down so easily after the attack. Not after Howard had done his very best to not surrender, eventually killing himself when he heard the Hydra King's General was finally Marching deeper inside the castle, followed with a few of his Hydra men killing the King's last few soldiers. 

Tony's chest ached as he didn't know why he still (even in death) seemed to disappoint his Father. He loved Steve, truly he did. But he felt like an even more disappointment if he bent down and Married the man who had betrayed his father. 

Steve frowned at the Brunette's sudden silence. Deciding to Smack the Prince's round ass as he pinched the bruised nipples even harder. Tony cried at the harsh treatment before coming hard as the King continued to thrust up inside of him.

Steve growled as he thrusted faster inside the brunette's already limp body, groaning at the Brunette's hole tightened around his cock. Making him spill his hot seed into the Prince's abused hole. After a few seconds he slumped down on his throne once he felt he had emptied himself into the other's body. Tony nuzzled against him as they Both tried to regain themselves from their sexual high. "I'm s-sorry..." Tony mumbled through the King's wide chest. Curling in as large hands began to comb his hair.

" Soon enough...i will make you bend for me my love.." Steve whispered as he kissed Tony's sweaty forehead with a small grin. Oh how he admired Tony's foolish bravery, thinking that he could still manage to keep the Stark dignity intact.

He hummed as he traced small circles on the back of Tony's neck, trapped inside the golden collar that he had placed on him. By the end of it all he knew Tony would bend down to him and be his Queen. Cursing his Church Bishop for reminding him of their tradition to never Wed someone who wouldn't bend down for them in front of the entire kingdom. 

He just needed a way to persuade the stubborn Prince why.

He glanced down to look at his beautiful prince who had nuzzled even closer. He inhaled sharply as he promised himself he'd find a way..

As he started to cradled the smaller man resting on his lap, the throne room doors opened with one of his men telling him his guest had arrived. The king nodded as he snapped his finger's for one of his servants to bring warm water and a cloth for them to clean them selves. chuckling when he saw the prince get red as a tomato at being seen by his people in such a shameful state.

Soon..he promised with a grin..soon.

\----------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts ?? please leave a comment for they give me motivation to write and post faster!


	4. Unexpected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry I haven’t updated in a while...a lot has happened to me recently with the whole situation we’re currently at right now...I’ve been having a tough time trying to get through this all mess since the whole lock down and trying hard to get food on the table when the government hasn’t given us help for the whole lock down...so basically no work no food...hence my writing time gone completely out of zinc since my head is filled with worries...but don't worry I’ll be sure to update more of my stories! Next chapter is about a day or two to be posted! Hope you enjoy...please feel free to comment

King Steve had a dangerously handsome frown plastered on his face. Tony had frozen in utter silence at the unexpected present his two visitors had given him. 

It had all happened so quickly that they weren’t given enough time to think or react when the blond Asgardian Prince had announced that he had brought with him presents for Steve and his new Soon to be Queen. Thor beamed with pride as he asked for the gift of Servants to be shown in the throne room. 

All seemed usual to the blond hydra until he heard his little brunette choke. Snapping his head at the startled prince he glanced to where Tony was staring wide eyed. And just like that a vain appeared on his forehead. There on the farthest side of the line was a thin red haired woman staring right back at Tony with big pleading puppy dog eyes. He immediately growled at the prince by his side who had given all his attention to the beautiful red haired woman. Tony flinched as Steve made his irritation known by slamming his fist hard against the throne’s arms.

No sight irritated him more than the sight of his soon to be Queen gaping at another. Especially one that had spent half her life with him. He glared at her as she swallowed hard, trembling for her pathetic life. He had always hated the bitch. Always hated how close she would lean and whisper words in Tony’s ears while he was still at Stark kingdom. He wanted to crush her skull with his own bare hands every time Tony and her seemed too familiar with each other.  
How some nights he’d find Tony letting her into his chambers and not leaving till morning. He hated how she always seemed to catch the young Prince’s attention so easily. And right now she was doing just that, Getting every bit of the prince’s attention. Raging with jealousy, he barked for her to step forward. He didn’t know how she had managed to escape but he was certainly grateful she was here now. Now he could kill her himself and finally have the Prince’s attention on him. 

As she stumbled forward, Steve rose to his feet. Knuckles cracking as he was ready to crush her windpipes. But as he was about to grab the skinny woman’s neck Tony had ran to cover Her with his body. The king’s jaw clenched as he ordered the prince to get out of the way. “No...no...Steve please...this is Pepper..you remember her..please...” Tony begged as he started to ramble his face filled with panic. And there it was again..no formalities or what so ever. 

“TONY!” his loud voice boomed with anger. 

Which made Tony and Pepper flinch. “I’m terribly sorry my old friend..I didn’t mean to bring you any trouble..” Thor stepped in as he tried to calmed the angry king down. Loki standing by his side, cursing as he was afraid of what would happened. This is exactly what he had feared when Thor had announced their travel. The king was a complete mad man. But Steve merely grunted at them. “No...my friend...you did good...i swore to kill all the people in the Stark kingdom except for my Tony..and kill them i shall..” he snarled as he grabbed a fist full of hair from the startled dame. Tony grabbed his fist as he pleaded for Steve to reconsider. 

“Please Steve...she’s my best friend...she’s the only one lift of what i had now” he begged as tears started to leave his eyes. Steve snarled at that “ All the more better for me to finish her off! “ he said as he yanked her through the carpeted floor, Pepper Screaming in pain as he did. “You will have no one else but me Tony..no one!” 

And just as he yanked pepper free from Tony’s arms, he gripped his large hand around her tiny neck and felt her struggle before suddenly growing limp. “I’LL KNELL FOR YOU!” Tony screamed as he collapsed on Steve’s feet. Arms around Steve’s waist as he begged for him to let go of the red head. The sudden outburst was enough to loosen Steve’s grip on the woman and stare down at Tony at his feet. “I...I’ll kneel for you Steve...just..just please let her live..please..” Tony answered with a broken voice as he stared up at the king.

A giant grin spread on the Hydra’s face as he loosen his hold on the woman and drop her next to Tony who crawled to hug her as she coughed for air. “You’ll knell for me? You say..” Steve asked as he watched Tony look up at him. A short nod was all the Brunette could do as he answered a ‘yes’ to the King. “Just...please..let her live...” Tony begged with his cracked voice. Pepper burrowed her face in his arms as he tried to protect her. 

“Very well..”

The two heads snapped up as he continued to stare down at them. “ tonight you will bow down to me in front of the entire kingdom to see..and lady Pepper the best view” Steve finished with a predatory smile before yanking Tony harshly off of the red head. “Now..” he trailed as he squeezed the brunette tight against him. “Take her away” he snapped for his guards to drag a red eyed pepper away. “Who knows...maybe one day I’ll have good use of her” he said with a lethal grin.

He had promised to make Prince Tony his soon...he didn’t expect it would be this soon..he’d have to thank the bitch somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will more than likely be posted tomorrow..i really do apologize for Letting you guys wait, its just life get hard and busy you know? but I’ll do my best to update my stories! Please comment your thoughts and if you guys are ok


	5. Finally Bowing down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I’ll edit this later if i see any mistakes..i just feel like i owe you guys this chapter...again so sorry for the wait

Tony inhaled sharply as the servants had finished decorating him with jewelry. He only wore a red silk wrapped around his waist while the rest of his body lay bare for the whole kingdom to see. His arms and chest were draped with extravagant jewelry. Head placed with a small thin golden crown as his hair was neatly combed for the occasion, Even though his curls would stick out eventually.

It was absolutely horrifying to suddenly see Pepper so thin and pale in front of him earlier. And It had been more horrifying how Steve had snapped and threaten to kill his already weak friend. Pepper and him had gone way back before he had even met Steve. And with the horror of seeing pepper die in Steves own hands, he just couldn’t bare to hold his ground anymore. He had tried desperately for weeks to not bow down for Steve. Done his very best to hold the Stark pride..his father’s pride. He’d actually managed not to break no matter how many times Steve had played with him, humiliated him ( by fucking him senselessly in front of his men) and even denied him of his own release..but seeing pepper get crashed with Steves enormous big hands was enough to break him completely. He’d shed everything behind if it meant keeping his friend alive. 

“I’m absolutely sorry about what happened earlier”

Tony startled from his spot as he turned around to see one of the Asgardian Prince standing near the entrance to his room. It was the dark haired one named Loki Tony recalled. “Wha-..it doesn’t matter...its all been done now” Tony answered with a weak voice. The dark haired prince sigh before entering, “ we never meant for that to happened..we had found her a few days ago..and brought her with us..she was barely alive when we had found her laying waste in the harsh dessert..i had ordered for my men to have her fed and dressed..” he trailed as he stood near the windows edge. Tony nodded “thank you for that...” 

Loki nodded in return. “I had hoped to give her perhaps a life here..not a good one but still a life..I didn’t know...” Loki stopped to bite his lip. “ she never answered whenever i asked her where she was from...knowing now, I understand why..” he Stopped to give a smile. “After just escaping from a burning kingdom with your friend being kidnapped and forced to marry a mad king..I’d stay quiet too” Loki said with a charming smile. Tony smiled back at him. He could tell Loki was a good man. He only wished Loki had told Pepper before hand where exactly they were headed for her to be at least prepared. 

A servant had knocked for her presence to be known by the two royals. Announcing that the ceremony was about begin. And that the King was waiting for them. The two said their thanks as they headed out to follow the servant girl. 

———————————————————

The Kingdom was full and alive as the King’s people came to see the Stark prince finally now down to their King and be crowned Queen of the Hydra Kingdom. 

Tony walked down the large hall with as much jewelry as he could carry. His head held high as he walked steadily to the king’s well polished throne. Steve was seated waiting and ready for Tony to approach him, and Just like Tony he had wore nothing but the dark silk around his waist. His large magnificent chest bare for the world to see. Tony swallowed as he saw the large handsome king’s perfect physic, Muscles everywhere as his bright blue eyes grew dark as he stared intensely at Tony. 

From the corner of Tony’s eyes he could see Pepper dressed formally as she stood next to Loki and Thor who had taken up a seat near the king’s general, Sir James Barnes or as Steve liked to call him Bucky. 

Tony never batted an eye as he let the whispers pass him by until he reached the King’s throne. Blue eyes stared straight through him, intent on making him want to squirm. With his knees feeling weak he dropped to the floor with his head held high. Eyes never breaking away from Steve’s as he slowly began to bow his head. The entire kingdom went silent in anticipation as King Steve rose from his Thorn. He got up to stand in front of the kneeling prince, face hard to read as a rock. After a brief second of staring Tony lifted his hands to reach up and reveal the king’s enormous erection that had only been covered by the small material. Sucking in a breath Tony closed his eyes as he stuck out his tongue to try and lick the tip of the monstrous erection facing him

A groan escaped the king’s mouth as he bucked his hips forward at the sweet sensation. His large hand quick to wrap around the princes dark curly locks. Making Tony choke as he buried His cock deep inside the Princes warm mouth. Tears trailed down the Princes flush cheeks as Steve began face fucking the quivering brunette. His pace becoming more jerky as he pounded into the Princes mouth.

Tony hummed as Steve grunted his release. Making Tony drink every single drop of his seed till the very last one. Swallowing the thick milk, Tony opened his mouth for the king to see his beautifully worn out mouth empty. Steve smiled widely as he declared the Prince officially his to rule over. The entire kingdom cheered as the King’s bishop finally came near and blessed the king and his new bride’s crown. Giving the two a small formal prayer before showering them with holy water. Saying that now that Tony had drank the king’s milk he was forever bounded to the Hydra kingdom. Tony stood up as Steve beamed at him with such love and adoration. Glancing a bit at Loki and Pepper for a while. Tony smiled as he watched them stare at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys forgive me for the long wait.. there's more to come from these two and poor Pepper..hope to hear your thoughts on what's happening


	6. Now and the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and patience foe me to update my stories! Your comments always make me want to write and post faster! Please enjoy this update and hope to hear what you guys think

Steve smiled brilliantly at the large banquet table filled with meats, pastries and wine. decorated with lavish gold, petals and wild fruits from the palace gardens. Tony had never been so full in his entire life as Steve fed him different kinds of sweets and dishes that where only grown and harvested in the Hydra’s lands. Back at his old kingdom his father had never let him eat too much as it was improper for a Stark prince to eat his fill, saying that noble bloods should never give in to gluttony as it was one of the disgusting sins that turned one into an absolute wreck. Steve however was having none of it as the brunette had known the hydra loved to over indulge in what the table had to offer, though seeing him train and fight in combat Tony knew why he did so. 

Accepting yet another local dish Tony moaned unconsciously as Steve hand fed him the piece of grilled meat that tasted of spices Tony wasn’t familiar with. “Do you like it?” Steve asked with a hint of fondness in his eyes, his smile brilliant and wide making him look youthful and charming, Tony swore his heart fluttered at the sight making him blush a bit. It was that face that had won him over two years ago when he had first met the man. The blush he wore seemed to get a positive reaction from the king as Steve leaned forward to catch his lips, taking away the princes breath as they both lingered on the kiss before breaking apart. 

“You certainly have caught yourself a beautiful one my friend...he is as you’ve described him, Congratulations again on the wonderful ceremony!” Thor said with a smile as he raised his golden cup at the king and his newly crowned bride. Loki did so as well as he eyed the small prince unknowingly getting the attention of the blond hydra who pressed Tony closer against his massive chest, not liking how the dark haired Asgardian was eying his bride. Tony made that moment to leaned his head against his neck making Steve snap his attention back to him, Tony had been seated at his lap. Fully stuffed and cheeks even pinker than usual from all the exertion of eating with brown eyes half lidded. The sight alone was enough to make Steve glee with pride knowing the beautiful prince was finally his. 

“Steve...” Tony said softly as he looked up at the blond, “ yes my love? “ Steve asked as he nudged his nose on Tony’s forehead. “Where is Pepper?...” Tony asked in a small whisper. The name instantly forming a sharp frown on the king’s face “ why would you ask about her where about? My sweetness?” The blond asked as his face began to harden, It was ‘their’ ceremony night and Tony was still thinking about the damn ginger. “Tony nuzzled his face closer to Steve’s “ i was only wandering...everyone else is here celebrating with us, even the palace cooks, servants and peasants have come to the feast to eat...yet...i have no one from my old kingdom to celebrate with me...” he managed to say. Steve paused at that for a bit, staring straight into Tony’s eyes thinking it over. Suddenly Steve’s face softened into that of understanding as he snapped his fingers above them for his men to bring the prisoner.

A few moments later two guards came in escorting an expressionless Pepper. “Come sit and eat...celebrate our newly formed bound as a witness from your kingdom..” Steve smiled and gestured for her to take a seat near them. Once the red headed woman had Settled herself on Steve’s left the blond made no hesitation to show the woman who her prince now belonged to. Tony had been staring unconsciously at her when Steve bit into his ear making the brunette shiver beneath him bit a small blush spreading.  
Loving the reaction he was getting from the smaller man Steve nibbled more on his earlobe before tracing his tongue over the other’s face

“Steve...”

Tony breathed as he tried to squirm away but was held tighter by Steve’s large hand. 

As Steve nipped and sucked at his exposed neck Tony couldn’t help the moan that had escaped him. placing his hand over Steve’s large one that was holding him in place Tony weakly begged for him to stop as he closed his eyes shut, avoiding to see his friends face staring at him in utter shock at how willing he actually was to being used my his new king.

———————————————————-

Pepper had been Tony’s friend for more than four years and the two had always been joined in the hip, she had always been there for him in his times of need. especially when his father would finish scolding him of what a disappointment he was to him. How he was the reason why his mother had died trying to save him from that run away horse he had let loose. Telling him that his mother was an angel and she had to give up her life to save his pathetic one. Tony would then break as guilt and sorrow would envelope him at the harsh cruel words his own father always threw at him. Nights like those always made being alone so horrible, and he would always send for pepper to come and sleep with him. At those late nights Pepper would sneak into his chambers bringing wine and pastries, singing to him or telling him that his old man was nothing but a ‘stupid goat’ who needed to get smacked, Tony would eventually feel a bit better after her rants. Loving how she would wrap him into her arms as he’d finally feel safe and fall asleep knowing she was there with him.

But no matter how much they cared for each other the two didn’t always see eye to eye on things, especially when it came to Steve. Tony was head over heals for him and yet Pepper had always been a little on edge ever whenever the blond hydra was with them, whispering to Tony she had a bad feeling about the man but Tony had brushed it off as he was so infatuated by the Hydras charm and pleasing personality. He was like a knight in shining armor ready to rescue Tony from whatever prison he was in.

now that Tony thought about it Steve did save him. just not the way he thought the hydra would, Steve had alway promised him back then that he would make him his queen, even when he knew Tony was engaged to prince Tiberius from a neighboring kingdom.

King Howard had trusted Steve as an allay to the Stark kingdom as they concurred kingdom after kingdom together back then, he had never expected the Hydra to invade prince Tiberius’s kingdom and impale him and his parents with his sword when Howard had declined the Hydra for his son’s hand in marriage, thinking the blond king would understand. As the Starks and Stones had had the engagement arranged since they were infants. Apparently Steve didn’t take it that well and had decided to kill off the competition, sending the deceased prince’s head to the angered Stark king. Tony had trembled at the sight of his childhood companion who he use to compete with in games and studies. He had not expect Steve to do something so horrid as send a decapitated head as a declaration of his love for him. Two days after, the Hydra army had finally arrived surrounding The kingdom. Demanding for the Prince as the Starks had closed their gates at the unwelcome visitors, it had taken a day before Tony was shoved at the king’s feet bound gaged and beaten. It appeared Howard had blamed him of the whole incident, angry as his trusted allay had murdered his future son in-law, Tiberius the son he wanted to have instead of Tony. With his anger he had made his soldiers hang Tony up on a large wooden pole, letting the people in his kingdom think badly at the prince by telling them he was a curse to all of them. As he was the reason their beloved Queen’s death 19 years ago and now was the same reason for the innocent Prince Tiberuis decapitation. The people boo’d Tony and threw rotten fruits at him, spitting at him as he gaged on a dirtied clothe. Pepper crying on the side as she shouted at them to leave him alone as she tried to shield him from them.

His father had left him there until the Hydra army had arrived and asked for him. With a spat Howard barked for them to leave! Closing his gates as a sign of broken bounds, But the hydra king didn’t budge trying to negotiate until he had lost his temper at the stubborn Stark. With a final offer he shouted that if Howard would not bring Tony to him he would burn the entire kingdom down, killing every man women and children in sight. Only sparing them in exchange for the Prince.

It was already way past noon when the gates finally opened and the Blond King finally saw him, eyes widening in horror as he got off his horse and ran to catch the beaten Prince. “FUCKING TAKE HIM THEN! A THOUSAND LIVES ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIS!” Howard spat as he closed the Gates again. That would be the last thing Tony heard from his father.

———————————————————

Tony moaned as Steve dove his tongue inside him, ravishing his mouth and his body as large hands roamed him. Momentarily forgetting where he was Tony came with a shutter, making Steve chuckle as he continued to play with him. Opening his eyes Tony Didn’t know if he could blush any further as he saw Pepper staring at him with wide eyes and a redden face, quickly burying himself against the massive chest to avoid looking at her again. Thor was smiling beside the king pleased that the new couple were having a bit of fun as he rested his arms over Loki who merely drank his wine. “Perhaps your bride would love a little bath to clean up” Thor suggested with a laugh. 

Steve stared at his panting bride who had burrowed himself against Steve chest. “Yes...perhaps he would...would you two care to join us?” He glanced up with a smile.


	7. Wedding night in bath pools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING I DID NOT EDIT THIS YET..please excuse anything you see Eye twitching...thank you

Steve and Thor had wide broad smiles plastered on their handsome faces as they sat on the edge of the pool inside the spacious bath chamber connected to the king’s chamber. Steve could feel his heart thump inside his chest as he watched his beautiful bride walk slowly towards him. His tiny red silk cloth hang loosely around his waist, no doubt Loki’s doing. He needed to remind himself to thank the dark haired Asgardian Prince. It was clear he wanted Tony to look absolutely fuckable for Steve that night. He could barely control himself as he watched with lust filled eyes as Tony and Loki stepped into the water slowly taking off their only piece of clothing, revealing their half hard erections that looked absolutely delicious. Especially Tony’s, Steve thought with a smirk. Tony yelped a bit when Steve had impatiently pulled him down onto his lap. Splashing a bit of water outside the pool in doing so. Thor chuckling at them before he glanced at Loki who had settled himself on his lap. 

“I can’t wait to take you now as my husband Tony...you don’t know how happy you’ve made me feel today..” Steve whispered huskily as he bit the brunette’s earlobe. A shiver went through the other’s body at that, making Steve grin as he started playing with Tony’s curls. Glancing a bit at his friend who was busy tracing kisses on his lover’s face. “Thank you again for joining us tonight Thor...you two shall be our witness as we consummate our marriage..” Steve smiled genuinely. Thor glanced back at him as he finished placing a small kiss on Loki’s nose. “We are honored to be your witnesses tonight dear friend...it is tradition to have another royal couple see to it that the wedding night goes well..and we are pleased that you have chosen us Steve” Thor smiled before he glanced at Loki again who was busy pouring a bottle of oil on his hands and spreading it on to the blond’s chest. Steve nodded thoughtful at that as he turned to watch Tony who was also busy rubbing oil on Steve’s broad chest. 

The king hummed at the sensation of Tony’s hands rubbing and roaming the edges of his wet body. Face burning beat red as tried to control his inner desire to take him then and there. He really should wait since it would be rude to interrupt Tony with bathing him. Instead he focused his hands on roaming the smaller man’s body as he started rubbing some oil on his palms as well and spreading it on Tony’s back and neck. A small moan escaped the brunette’s trembling lips as he started to wiggled his ass a bit on Steve’s erection. Steve chuckled at the brunette’s action. Guess he wasn’t the only one getting impatient. With a hot breath he leaned over Tony’s shoulder as he ordered Tony to lift his ass up a bit.

Blushing widely Tony obeyed as he stuck up his ass a bit, shivering as two strong arms started spreading his cheeks wide apart. Gasping when he felt a oil coated finger start to press inside of him. “Ahh..Steve..” Tony moaned as he tried closing his eyes but opened them wide again when Steve had ordered him to look at him. “Look at me when i take you Tony...my love..” The king breathed as he captured soft lips, kissing Tony intensely as he thrusted his finger in and out of the brunette before adding a second one. Loki and Thor not far behind as Thor had began scissoring Loki’s ass. Stretching him wide before inserting a third one making the dark haired prince squirm and moan with delight. Cock rubbing deliciously against his abs as he continued to finger fuck him. Both getting started a bit as Tony let out a loud moan as he impaled himself onto Steve’s enormous dick. “Fuck...that’s it my sweet..ride me..” Steve groaned as he watched intently how Tony rode him. Water splashing around them as Tony moaned wantonly, mind clouded with lust as Steve started to play with his neglected erection while sucking harshly on his shoulder. Completely forgetting that there were two other royals beside them watching with lust filled eyes as they too started playing with each other. 

Tony only remembering them when Steve had gripped his face and made him turn to look at Loki who was also forced by Thor to turn towards him. The two moaning lustfully as strong arms griped them both on their sides, thrusting up inside them with so much force that the two cried out in unison. The two blushed fiercely as they stared with lust filled eyes at each other. both moaned with their tongues stuck out as their lovers ordered them to give them a bit of a show. Tony redden even more when Loki had leaned close to him, tongue hanging out. Teasing him a bit as it played with the tip of his own tongue. “God! Loki, you certainly know how to make a man want you more..” Thor breathed as he bucked his hips up more. Making the dark haired lover moan as he twirled his tongue around the brunette’s, giving the two blond’s a show they’d never forget. Steve groan with desire in his eyes as he watched his bride’s tongue dart out and play with another’s. Fuck Tony could be so slutty when Steve wanted him to be. 

Tony moaned into his heated kiss with Loki when he felt Steve’s dick twitch inside him, hitting his prostate dead on as the blond thrusted faster into him, pace becoming brutal and erratic as he moaned Tony’s name repeatedly. Words of praises escaping his lips as he told Tony how beautiful he was, how much he loved him and only did all those things because he loves him. His words were too much that the brunette immediately broke away from the sloppy kiss he shared with Loki, glancing back instead at his blushing King Who’s eyes were burning holes into him. With his lust filled eyes Tony leaned into his king’s face as he begged for a kiss. Licking and nipping the blonds closed lips, wishing for entrance into them. With a low groan Steve obliged as he opened his lips, letting the pink appendage in to ravish the inside of his mouth. The king grinned when he felt Tony’s hole start to clenched tight around him, indicating that the Brunette was already coming. With a harsh thrust Steve spread Tony’s ass cheeks wider as he hit Tony’s prostate brutally, making the brunette part his lips from his with a loud cry of ecstasy as he shuttered in the hydra’s arms. His cum spilling all Steve who moaned at feeling Tony clench around him even tighter. Making him thrust in brutally a few more times before cumming inside the fucked out brunette. A few of his cum pouring out of Tony’s abused hole. 

The two panted as they both stared into each other’s eyes. This was their first sex being a married couple, and it had felt very wonderful on both sides. Tony smiling tiredly as he couldn’t believe that Steve and him were married now...as if it had all just sank into him that this was really real..all the ceremony, with the jewelries and robes and people earlier never meant anything to him. Everything earlier seemed like a task he needed to do in order to save his precious friend from death. But now..knowing perfectly well that this was their wedding night and seeing Steve like this.. being with Steve like this..hearing Steve say those reassuring words to him..it had made everything from earlier finally feel like it did mean something. He had always wanted this. He had always wanted Steve, he had just been scared then of the blond when he had shown his darker side. But no matter how much he tried to fight it he knew deep inside he would always love Steve. No matter how mad the king could get. Tony would always love him. 

With a small smile Tony wrapped his arms around his king’s massive shoulders, nudging his nose against the blond’s as he whispered i love you to him. Making the Hydra king smile with glee in his eyes as he wrapped his large arms around the smaller man’s waist. The two stayed wrapped in each other’s embrace before glancing at their friends who were busy cuddling next to them as well. Thor smirking at them as he played with A tired Loki’s wet locks. 

It was indeed a very successful wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter..please don’t forget to kudos, bookmark and or Subscribe for more updates! And Comments are always welcome! Thank you


	8. A life by your side

A warm smile graced the Hydra King’s face as he glances at his newly crowned queen sitting comfortable on the luxuriously large pillows beside his knees. Tony in turned smiled up at him with so much love and adorable the Hydra couldn’t help but lean down and claim the brunette’s soft lips. A cough from in front of them had him frowning as it interrupted their shared little moment together. 

Steve immediately snapped up his head at the man who dared interrupt him with his queen. blue eyes narrowing dangerously as he growled at him. “WHAT?!” The man immediately stepped back a bit as his eyes widen at the kings vicious look. “My king...as i keep reminding you we do need-“ 

Tony sigh as he wasn’t listening anymore as it probably was none of his concern what the man was talking about to his King. Instead the brunette had leaned his head against the Hydra kings thigh as he felt Steve’s large fingers start to play with his locks. Making him feel sleepy as he tried to ignore the man’s voice. It had been two weeks since Steve and him were married. And a week since Loki and Thor had said their farewells as well. He would be eternally grateful for the dark haired prince who had saved Pepper’s life in the dessert and had given him small advices on his wedding night before they had entered the bath. When it was time for the two Asgardian royals to bid goodbye Tony hugged the dark haired one tight. getting a bit of a frown from Steve but nothing else than that. for whatever reason after he had accepted his love for the man, Tony had been more brave and relax beside his King. This seemed to do good to the blond as well as he was smiling more now that Tony wasn’t so afraid of him. Steve had even made Pepper one of Tony’s hand maidens as Tony had assured him that there was nothing going on between him and the redhead. Yes maybe everything would be smooth sailing from now own between them. Tony thought as he drifted away on the kings lap.

———————————————————

War...it was war that separated Steve from Tony again. It seemed one of Steve’s neighboring allies was going to be invaded and had requested for the Hydra king’s help. Steve right away mounted on his horse as he lead his men to the battlefield. He had made love to Tony the night before his departure. Telling his trusted advisor Sam to look after Tony while he and his general were away. 

—-

When the battle had ended Steve had returned home bloody and tired, One of the maidens, a red headed woman had ran to the king’s general’s side when she noticed he was barely breathing and missing an arm. The gruesome battle had lasted 16 days with Steve and his alley coming out victorious as he ran a spear through the invading king’s heart.

Once he had mounted off his horse the many servants had quickly gathered to help the injured king. But He had asked his servants to take care of his general first as he headed out to find his queen. 

——-

Tony was busy climbing up a tree in the gardens, trying to get one of the delicious apples the fruit bare as he was still not aloud outside the palace walls. He had wanted to see the king with the rest of the people, but he was hidden away inside the gardens as the king had requested before his departure. Tony had frowned at that but decided on obeying, least he wanted to see the man angry at him. 

The apple was a bit high up but it was the one Tony wanted, it was absolutely red with just the perfect size for his palm. When he had thought he had finally grabbed it, a branch he was stepping on had snapped. Causing him to fall to the ground. Thankfully one of the many servants had caught him, strong arms quickly wrapping around him as his apple fell to the ground. 

Tony couldn’t help but to give the man his thanks for saving him from a broken leg or nose. The man had smiled at that as he as held the Queen a little bit tighter, too awe struck of how beautiful Tony was to realize that a certain king was standing behind them. When Steve had cleared out his throat to get their attention, Tony had beamed instantly as he jumped off the servant’s arm as he ran to give his king a warm hug. 

“My king...” Tony smiled, “my Queen..” Steve breath as he leaned over to give his lovely wife a quick kiss. Tony relished in the soft kiss before finally gasping and worrying at the deep wounds that covered the kings body. All while dangerously Blue eyes kept glancing at the man standing behind his wife. 

———————————————————-

The next day everyone ignored how the queen was limping as he walked around the castle with a pie in his hands. They all knew the reason for Tony’s awkward walk as the king had made it very clear last night how much he had missed him. Tony winced a bit as he stopped to sigh. He had had one of the cooks bake him a pie to give the servant who had saved him from the fall yesterday. But for some reason he had not been able to see him all day.

When he had told Steve this, as he sat on his lap. The blond had only smiled as he took a slice of the pie and placed it in his mouth, telling Tony that the man might of been an angel. And that that angel was probably back in heaven by now. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at that as he nuzzled comfortably against his king’s chest. All happy and unaware of what truly happened to his poor savior.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did ya think?? Should i make a sequel to this or add chapters?? I was hoping to write more but I dunno if anyone would want to read further...im hoping you guy's give me your thoughts on this lil fic i made bout these two sweethearts! Dont forget to kudos, comment and bookmark!


End file.
